videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rampage (juego)/Créditos
=Amiga= Créditos ;Programador : Kenneth L. Hurley ;Artista : Warrick Holfeld =Amstrad CPC= Créditos ;Código : Marcus Rainbow ;Gráficos : Mark Jones ;Música : Nicholas A. Jones =Apple II= Créditos ;Programado para las computadoras Apple II por : Kenneth L. Hurley ;Producido por : J. David Koch ;Gestión del producto por : Kelly Flock ;Pruebas del producto por : Steve Imes : Alex Edelstein ;Tarjeta de órdenes por : Kenneth L. Hurley ;Gestión editorial por : Laura Singer ;Coordinación del producto : Nancy Waisanen ;Producción y composición por : GlennHills Graphics Co. =Atari 2600= Créditos ;Reprogramado para Atari 2600 por : Bob Polaro (Bobco) ;Producido por : Tom Sloper ;Gestor de producto : John Crompton ;Pruebas del producto : Steve Imes : Larry Weissenborn =Atari 7800= Créditos ;Programación por : Bill Hawkins : Clay Turner ;Con muchos agradecimientos a : Tom Sloper (guidance and ideas) : Perry Rodgers (guidance and ideas) : Glyn Anderson (for his fine technical reference) : Kevin Cooper (for his novel bank switching design) : Steve Snyder (for his artwork) : Steve Imes (for his in-depth testing) : Luis Rivas (whose bulletin board service saved us untold dollars in Federal Express fees) : Dave Staugas (of Atari for the many software tools) : Jose Valdes (of Atari for the design of the supercart development board) ;Producido para Activision por : Tom Sloper ;Gestión del producto por : John Crompton ;Pruebas del producto por : Steve Imes =Atari 800= Créditos ;Codificado por : Russell Knight : Anthony J. Wilson ;Gráficos por : Michael Smithson ;Música por : Ben Daglish =Atari ST= Créditos ;Codificado por : Catalyst Coders ;Programación : Karl Jeffrey ;Sonido : David Whittaker ;Gráficos : Mark Jones : Jason Ford =Commodore 64= Créditos ;Creado para Commodore 64 por : Michael J. Archer (M. Archer) : David Jolliff (D. Jolliff) : Mark Jones (M. Jones) : David G. Wainwright (D. Wainwright) =MS-DOS= Créditos ;Productor : J. David Koch ;Programador : Kenneth L. Hurley ;Artista : Warrick Holfeld =Atari Lynx= Créditos ;Programado por : Pete Wierzbicki ;Arte y animación por : Susan G. McBride : Melody Rondeau : Pete Wierzbicki ;Música por : Alex Rudis : Robert Vieira ;Sonido por : Alex Rudis ;Agradecimientos especiales para All the Links : John Skruch : Juliana Wade : Stephen Jungels : Greg Omi : Jerome Strach : Eric Ginner : Bruce Coleman : Tom Gillen =NES= Créditos ;Plan original del juego por : Bally ;Arreglo del plan del juego por : Yoshi Nakamura ;Productor asistente : Koichi Ota ;Sonidos originales del juego por : Bally ;Arreglo de los sonidos del juego por : Shōgo Sakai : Takafumi Miura ;Programas originales por : Bally ;Arreglo de los programas por : Kumihiro Oribe : Takumi Ogino ;Personajes del juego arreglados por : Seiichirō Ishiguro : Yasuhiko Kamata : Kumiko Watanabe ;Agradecimientos especiales : Tokinori Kaneyasu : Hozumi Yoshida : Ray Musci : Hideo Oishi ;Producido por : Data East USA inc. =TRS-80 CoCo= Créditos ;Programado por : Steven R. Bjork =ZX Spectrum= Créditos ;Código por : Robert C. Pape ;Gráficos por : Mark Jones : Colin Tuck